


Lost

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Oliver has feelings for Barry





	Lost

Oliver does not know if it's bad luck, acting karma or just fate playing with him as if he were a stupid character of the Sims, someone who moves at will his future and harming his thoughts in the present. It was disgusting.

The idea of falling in love had never crossed his mind. Of course not.

After Felicity had made the decision to leave and leave Team Arrow, Oliver fervently believed that her heart would never belong to anyone else. That after the death of Laurel, his life would only revolve around the well-being of his people, his city and the candidacy. He thought that he would not look at another person as if he were special, that he would only have a kind of approach only when he needed to satisfy himself with sex.

But of course, he was wrong.

After Felicity if there was, there is , someone else.

Someone able to accelerate his heart. Someone who manages to take away his sleep at night, making him stay lost in thoughts that came and went. Someone who took his breath away and made him literally crazy. Someone who confused him and filled him with so much peace at the same time. That filled him with confidence and affection.

And that someone , was nothing more or nothing less than the Central City sprinter: Barry Allen.

The brat somehow managed to sneak through the walls that surrounded his heart and steal it. Take it between your warm hands and hold it at will. Filling it with its youthful, positive and affectionate essence.

A part of him wants to get away from Barry. Ignore that feeling and continue as usual, continue in your Vigilante routine and maintain your friendship and distance with the Metahumano.

The other, the one who blindly trusts Barry, simply wants to go to the brat, surround him in a hug and steal a movie kiss. He wants simply to be happy next to the chestnut, to listen to the other sincere words of love.

And Oliver does not know what to do.

He does not even know if Barry felt anything for him but for his admiration and affection. If those feelings could be something else.

He also did not feel sure he wanted to find out. Neither he wanted to be labeled a stalker nor that his friend misinterpreted his actions.

The only thing he needed was for everyone to know that he was harassing a boy ten years younger than him.

That would be the sinking of his candidacy.

The worst of the situation, is that the only person to whom you can tell your dilemma, is the same for which you feel so lost.

Oliver does not know what to do. He can not go on doing nothing, he can not stand it.

"Will it be worth risking" he says loudly, in the solitude of his room.

The question is suspended in the air without anyone being able to answer it.

In the end, Oliver is once again lost within his own contradictory feelings.


End file.
